Fight Until The End
by Raikoutsun
Summary: -arsip lama- Magnus Exorcismus yang menyegel Glast Heim membuat semua penduduk Midgard melupakan bekas ibukota yang megah itu. Namun mengapa masih tersisa tiga petualang yang mengingatnya?
1. Chapter 1

Stevan menghantamkan knucklenya ke arah Setsuna dengan sekuat tenaga. Tangan kirinya yang patah sudah berlumuran darah sedangkan tangan kanannya masih ayik menarikan pukulan pukulan kesana kemari dengan gesitnya.

Setsuna, masih menggegam erat double daggernya, membalas setiap pukulan dan hantaman bertenaga Stevan dengan sabetan ringan namun mematikan. Dengan tubuh kurusnya itu Setsuna masih punya tenaga untuk bertarung melawan Stevan meskipun kondisi tubuhnya sendiri tidak terlalu baik.

Mereka bertarung tanpa mempedulikan kondisi tubuh mereka dan keadaan sekitarnya dimana banyak darah berceceran dan kegelapan membayangi. Mereka tidak peduli. Satu kata yang ada di benak mereka….

Fight!

**FIGHT UNTIL THE END**

Disclaimer : Ragnarok Onlain bukan punya saya, kalo iya pasti udah saya bikin chara-chara cowoknya jadi bishie 3Dsemua XD

Summary : Magnus Exorcismus yang menyegel Glast Heim mebuat semua penduduk Midgard melupakan bekas ibukota yang megah itu. Namun mengapa masih tersisa tiga petualang yang mengingatnya?

Part One ~ Oblivious

Glast Heim memukau mata seluruh penduduk Midgard dengan menghancurkan dirinya. Satu malam berkabut yang dilatari kesepian telah meruntuhkan kota utama Rune Midgard dengan tenangnya. Satu malam gelap yang merubah segalanya. Merubah kehidupan seluruh penduduk Midgard, seluruh aliran kematian yang mengalir begitu deras layaknya sungai, seluruh kehidupan dua anak manusia yang terikat takdirnya dan tak mungkin melepasnya begitu saja.

Dan sekarang, masa itu baru saja akan dimulai….

Beribu ribu prajurit Midgard's Army meneriakkan seruan perang mereka masing masing yang mungkin akan menjadi lagu terakhir pengantar kesunyian berikutnya. Penyerbuan Glast Heim, sebuah kota yang dulunya menjadi pusat perdagangan dan kehidupan rakyat Midgard, sebuah kota raksasa yang hampir menyaingi Prontera, ibu kota Midgard itu sendiri. Namun kemudian dewa itu jatuh dalam kegelapan yang diciptakan oleh tangannya sendiri.

Saat sebuah insiden terjadi, orang orang yang tinggal di sana tak mampu menahan serbuan kegelapan yang tiba tiba menerak datang dari celah kecil di hati manusia, dan di sanalah ia.

Ia yang menelan seluruh titik cahaya yang ada di muka bumi ini tanpa menyisakan setetes pun demi kehidupan manusia. Dia yang memusnahkan manusia untuk tujuan tersebut. Menjadikan dunia ini total diliputi oleh kegelapan. Bulan kegelapan, matahari kegelapan, bintang kegelapan, dan terutama hati yang diliputi oleh kegelapan.

Glast Heim meraung seiring lenyapnya titik cahaya terakhir yang dipantulkan bulan kepadanya. Namun bumi mengejang, seakan tak percaya apa yang teradi di atas kulitnya yang dulu indah.

Glast Heim ternoda darah berikutnya. Tubuh manusia bergelimpangan, nyawa nyawa beterbangan lepas dari tubuhnya hanya demi mempertahankan dunia yang mereka percaya sebagai tempat menitipkan hidup.

Dan kemudian, makhluk makhluk fana itu menang.

Masih di malam yang berkabut lembut, satu bulan setelah perang dimulai, orang orang yang selamat dan putus asa mulai mencoba cara terakhir mereka untuk menyegel semua yang ada di dalam glast Heim, tak peduli apapun itu.

Orang orang berbaju putih panjang mengelilingi Glast Heim, berusaha merapalkan kata kata terakhir yang bersemayam dalam benak, mencoba mengeluarkan segel terakhir.

Satu cahaya putih menerjang kegelapan seiring spell terakhir dilepaskan oleh para penjaga kesucian. Dan saat Magnus Exorcismus bergema, Glast Heim sudah hilang dari ingatan penduduk Midgard.

***

Seorang paladin muda bejalan sambil menutupkan tangannya ke mulutnya yang sedang menguap. Ia mengamati kanan kirinya, memeriksa apakah ada yang aneh dengan bangunan yang dijaganya. Prontera Castle. Malam hari yang menyelimuti kastil ini membuatnya tampak begitu berbeda dengan siang harinya.

Jika pada siang hari tempat ini ramai menjadi ajang pelatihan swordman atau knight pemula dan penuh lalu lalang orang yang berkepentingan dengan kerajaan, maka di malam harinya tempat ini lebih terasa seperti Sunken Ship. Sepi dan menakutkan.

Seraya menyarungkan kembali Claymorenya, Paladin muda itu berbalik menuju ke pos penjagaan para Kingdom Guardian. Tapi pada langkahnya yang ketiga, Paladin itu mendengar sesuatu di telinganya, sebuah nyanyian lirih merdu dan gemerincing bel.

Penasaran ia mendatangi asal suara, yaitu dari balik tembok sayap kanan kastil. Setelah ia memeriksa semua semak dan tembok yang ada di sana dan tidak menemukan apa apa, ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Suasana kembali tenang.

Nyanyian itu kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih jelas dan setiap kata terdengar bagai dibisikkan tepat di telinganya.

_Heal your fear.... let your scars of death arise... dont let the darkness fall..._

Dan seketika itu juga sang Paladin muda mencabut Claymore nya dan meneriakkan sederetan spell khas Paladin ke asal terdengarnya suara. Tak ada yang terjadi dan suara itu lenyap. Terengah engah Paladin itu berlari kembali ke markas untuk melaporkan hal itu, tapi saat ia hendak membelok ke bangunan utama kastil, sesosok bayangan menghadangnya.

"Grand Cross!!!", seru Paladin itu dan tiba tiba di sekelilingnya mucullah cahaya putih menyilaukan berbentuk salib besar. Darah segar keluar dari mulut paladin itu.

Sosok bayangan tadi hanya tertawa, serak seakan akan sudah setahun lebih ia tidak bersuara.

"Wrong spell... dude...", ujar bayangan itu lirih.

Dan kemudian, kesunyian kembali melatari.

***

"Hei! Reveline! Kau sudah mendengar berita itu?!!", teriak seorang Lord Knight yang baru saja masuk bar. Begitu melihat High Priest sahabatnya duduk sendirian menikmati secangkir kopi, ia langsung berteriak begitu saja dari pintu bar. Yang diteriaki hanya menunjukkan wajah malu sekaligus sebal.

Lord Knight itu, Locke, menghampiri Reveline dengan bersemangat, memesan segelas bir dan melanjutkan kehisterisannya.

"Kau sudah dengar? Kau sudah dengar?", seru Locke tak kira kira yang membuat pengunjung bar lain meliriknya dengan tatapan tak enak.

"Dengar apa?", gumam Reveline pelan, tangan kirinya memainkan rosario yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Itu! Kerajaan membutuhkan orang orang baru untuk ditempatkan di Kingdom Guardian! Bayangkan! Pekerjaan menjanjikan dengan gaji besar dan tidak akan terlalu sulit kan?", ujar Locke lagi.

Reveline hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Tapi kau tahu kan, apa yang membuat semua Kingdom Guardian minta keluar? Apa kau sudah memberitahu Aidan tentang ini?", jawab Reveline, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Belum belum, tapi kalau ia tahu pasti ia mau", ujar Locke.

"Kau yakin?", tanya Reveline balik.

"Yakin seyakin yakinnya", jawab Locke seraya menganggukkan kepalanya kuat kuat sampai Solar God Helm yang bertengger di atasnya terancam jatuh.

"Lagipula...", ujar Locke selanjutnya sambil melambaikan jarinya memberi tanda pada Reveline untuk mendekatkan telinga. Locke membisikkan sesuatu pada Reveline.

"APAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!???????? KAMU SEURIEUS??!! AKU JUGA MAU MAU MAU MAU MAU!!!!!!!!!, seru Reveline tiba tiba sambil melompat berdiri dari kursinya.

Locke tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mau. Ayo kita ke istana sekarang", ajak Locke. Reveline membayar minumannya dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari bar dengan hati riang.

"Lalu... dimana Aidan sekarang?', tanya Reveline kemudian, di saat mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang utama kastil Prontera.

"Yahhh.. paling sebentar lagi juga sampai. Dia baru aja pulang dari Morocc, dia pulang setelah aku kasih tau kalo bakal ada pekerjaan menyenangkan yang nunggu kalau dia balik ke sini...", jawab Locke bersemangat.

"Memang ada urusan apa dia ke Morocc? Bukannya...", Reveline sedikit ragu ragu unuk meneruskan kalimatnya karena ia tahu kalau kalimatnya selesai, akan muncul sebuah kata yang mengingatkannya pada sebuah kejadian tak menyenangkan yang sudah hampir terlupakan olehnya dan Locke.

"Oohh cuma ada sedikit urusan bisnis. Kamu tahu orang kayak Aidan itu memang mata duitan -_-a (melebihi kamu, pikir Reveline), jadi kesempatan sekecil apapun nggak bakal dia lewatin", sahut Locke lagi sementara mereka melewati bangunan Knight Guild.

"Yeah... here we are... saatnya kerja. Let see... pasti kita diterima langsung ",seru Locke pede. Di sampingnya Reveline mengcast Ruwach dan magnificat. Ia sudah tahu rahasia umum di kalangan para priest, bahwa jika kau mau melamar pekerjaan, rapallah semua spell suportif termasuk ruwach, dan pastikan bahwa kau selalu tampak waspada dan selalu siaga.

Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam portal, dan menemui seorang knight tua yang menjaga gerbang.

"Permisi... kami berdua hendak melamar pekerjaan disini...", ujar Locke ramah. Ia tak ingin memberi kesan buruk bahkan terhadap penjaga yang sudah tua seperti ini.

"Apa?! Kalian berdua mau melawan keperjakaan?!", balas penjaga itu dengan berteriak. Rupanya karena ia sudah tua pendengarannya sudah sangat berkurang.

"Zzzzz.... enaknya gua bacok apa gua tusuk yah /an ",gumam Locke. Sifat locke yang angin anginan memang membuatnya cepat naik darah.

"Apa?! Kamu mau ngocok apel tua busuk?!", balas penjaga itu lagi. Locke sudah geram dan terlihat sangat ingin mencabut zweihandernya, tapi tepukan ringan di bahu Locke menghentikannya.

Reveline maju mendekati penjaga itu dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Setelah Reveline selesai, pria tua itu mengangguk anggukkan kepala khidmat dan berkata, "Akhir akhir ini sedikit sekali orang yang mau melamar pekerjaan sebagai Kingdom Guardian. Tapi baiklah.. ayo ikut aku", ujar kakek tua itu pada akhirnya sebelum ia pergi menuju ke sebuah pintu di kiri gerbang. Reveline tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Locke yang hanya bisa bengong lalu mengikuti pria tua itu. Locke pun mengikutinya sambil nggrumbel sebal.

"Silakan masuk", ujar pria tua itu sambil membuka sebuah pintu kayu. Locke dan Reveline masuk ke dalamnya, lalu pintu itupun tertutup.

Ruangan itu remang remang, bahkan cenderung gelap. Tapi di tengah keremangan tak menyenangkan itu terdapat sebuah lentera yang cahanyanya agak menyilaukan, terletak di atas sebuah meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu. Di belakang meja kerja itu duduklah seseorang yang menundukkan kepalanya sampai menyentuh meja dan ia sedang menulis sesuatu.

Reveline berdeham agak keras. Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dari berlembar lembar perkamen yang sedang ditulisinya.

"Mau apa kalian datang menemuiku? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu", ujar sosok itu dingin. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya menulis di atas perkamen itu.

"Kami ingin melamar menjadi Kingdom Guardian. Kami dengar Kingdom Guardian sedang kekurangan tenaga", jawab Locke mantap. Tiba tiba sosok itu berdiri, ia adalah seorang scholar dengan baju merah yang lusuh dan rambut yang berdebu. Kelihatannnya usianya masih muda, namun mungkin terkurung di tempat ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama membuat ia tampak lebih tua daripada seharusnya.

"Siapa nama kalian?", tanya scholar itu tanpa menatap ke depan.

"Aku Locke Rosenheim dan High Priest ini Reveline Sherridan", jawab Locke.

"Kalian benar ingin melakukan itu?", tanya scholar itu ragu ragu. Spontan Locke dan Reveline mengangguk, menyatakan kemantapan mereka.

"Umm... baiklah. Boleh aku lihat kemampuan kalian?", tanya scholar itu. Nada keragu raguannya mulai menghilang. Setelah Locke dan Reveline mempersilahkan scholar muda itu menguji kemampuan mereka berdua, scholar itu mengeluarkan beberapa bongkah batu dari kantongnya dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Saat ia selesai, dilemparkannya batu itu ke dekat kaki Locke dan Reveline, dan bersamaan dengan batu itu menyentuh lantai, sebuah cahaya tipis membentuk land protector berukuran kira kira 5x5 meter terbentuk di sana. Cahay tipis lembut itu menyinari ruangan tersebut dan memperlihatkan pada Locke serta Reveline bahwa sebenarnya ruangan itu luas, hanya dipenuhi dengan buku.

Scholar itu berdeham.

"Baiklah... kalau kalian sudah siap, akan kulemparkan bloody branch ini ke sana", ujar scholar itu, masih belum beranjak dari belakang mejanya.

"Kami siap kapan saja bloody branch itu mulai bereaksi", seru Reveline di antara assumptionya. Locke beryeah menyetujui.

"Baiklah... aku tidak akan membantu kalian. Aku akan diam disini dan menyaksikan bagaimana kalian mengatasi... ini", kata scholar itu sambil melemparkan sebatang ranting kering yang tadi tertata rapi dalam vas tembikar aneh di atas mejanya.

Dan saat ranting kering kecoklatan itu menyentuh lantai area yang sudah dilindungi land protector, ranting itu berderak patah dan mulai tampaklah bayangan sesosok monster yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh seluruh manusia Midgard yang memiliki jiwa petualang. Doppelganger.

Kini semua tahu, bahwa sosok asli Doppelganger hanyalah bayang bayang hitam tak tertembus cahaya yang melayang ke manapun ia suka. Tapi sedetik kemudian bayangan itu mulai merubah sosoknya, meniru apa yang ada di depannya.

"Hei!! Itu kan mukaku! Tapi kok rada mlengse begitu??!", seru Locke kesal setelah melihat doppelganger itu berubah menyesuaikan dengan wajahnya.

"Iya tapi kok itu rambutku? Zzzzz... kacaw bener ini doppel", gumam Reveline agak sebal. Memang doppelganger di depan mereka agak membingungkan. Pertama, karena ia adalah Doppelganger baru yang belum pernah berubah jadi apa apa. Dan kedua, musuh yang ada di depannya ada dua. Jadi ia mengambil wajah Locke untuk ditiru, tapi dengan rambut Reveline, dan untungnya dengan tubuh dan kemampuan Reveline sebagai High Priest sehingga Locke tak akan mengalami banyak kesulitan saat harus berhadapan dengannya.

"Tapi whatever lah! Ayo beresin plagiat ngga mutu ini! Bowling Bash!", seru Locke sambil mengayunkan zweihandernya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah doppelganger itu bersamaan dengan mengalunnya Impositio Magnus Reveline di atas kepalanya. Doppelganger mencast pneuma, tapi itu tak cukup membantu mengurangi damage bowling bash Locke yang langsung menembus pertahanannya.

Locke terus maju, tak peduli perlawanan perlawanan kecil holy light yang menerjang tubuhnya dari arah doppelganger itu. Locke tahu Reveline tak pernah mengasah holy lightnya, jadi ia tenang tenang saja diserang kecil kecilan terus seperti itu. Di belakangnya Reveline entah sibuk merapalkan apa, tapi saat bibir Reveline menyunggingkan senyum, holy light holy light itu berhenti menerjang Locke. Doppelganger itu mendadak terdiam dan memegangi lehernya dengan ekspresi tercekik.

"Wa? Kamu apain dia Rev?", tanya Locke bingung mendapati musuhnya tiba tiba diam begitu.

"Baru aja aku belajar pake Lex Divina. Kena kan dia? Sebelum ini aku belum bisa sih... pake Lex Divina", gumam Reveline santai. Locke membalas senyum sahabatnya itu dan langsng melancarkan serangan balasan yang tidak tanggung tanggung. Dan karena doppelganger itu mengheal dirinya sendiri pun tidak bisa, dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, tubuhnya pudar membentuk bayangan gelap lagi.

Tapi detik berikutnya, bayangan itu kembali membentuk sosok yang jelas, sosok Lord Knight Locke.

"Kurang ajar! Kali ini mukamu tapi itu rambutku! Zzzzz", maki Locke setelah melihat perubahan kembali doppelganger itu.

"Kali ini ngga ada ampun... dasar doppel pengacau muka ganteng! Eat this!", seru Reveline seketika dari belakang Locke. Locke yang belum sempat berbuat apa apa langsung dikagetkan dengan cahaya menyilaukan Sanctuary yang dibuat Reveline, area yang menyucikan apa pun yang ada di atasnya.

Locke tertawa.

"Hei! Paket dunkz! Aku mau berserk nih!", seru Locke di antara tawanya. Reveline mengangguk dan bersamaan dengan itu, muncullah sederet buff khas priest, angelus, blessing, manificat, assumptio, increase AGI, impositio magnus, suffragium, dan tak lupa gloria. Setelah Reveline selesai mengcast semua spell itu dalam waktu tak lebih dari 5 detik, Locke langsung menerjang maju dengan segala kebuasan berserknya. Reveline menunggu di belakang, tahu ia tak akan bisa berbuat apa apa dengan seorang lord knight yang sedang berserk, kecuali melancarkan Lex Aeterna kalau terpaksa misalnya.

Tapi ternyata bahkan Reveline tak perlu maju selangkah pun dari tempat istirahatnya di pojok area land protector saat doppelganger itu kembali berubah menjadi kabut gelap yang mengawang awang mengganggu pandangan. Dan saat itu juga, Reveline dengan sigap mengcast Magnus Exorcismus di atas land protector itu dan mengembalikan cahaya lembut lentera ke ruangan gelap itu.

"Hei Reveline", panggil Locke.

"Ya?"

"Kamu lebih ganteng kalau pakai rambutku...", ujar Locke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Terdengar suara pelan blue gemstone yang mengenai kepala Locke.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan.

"Bagus bagus... sangat memuaskan! Pertarungan melawan doppelganger advance tersingkat yang pernah kutemui. Hanya 5 menit dan tak lebih dari itu. Aku akan senang kalau bisa berbincang bincang sejenak dengan kalian", seru scholar itu, masih dari belakang mejanya.

Locke berdiri, membersihkan jubahnya dari debu yang menempel, sementara Reveline menghealnya berkali kali.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bicara sejenak. Tapi kalau bisa jangan disini. Aku muak dengan ruangan ini", sahut Locke asal asalan. Scholar itu tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Lima menit saja di ruangan ini bisa membuat orang kuat sepertimu muak. Dan orang bodoh sepertiku bisa bertahan di ruangan ini selama lebih dari 3 tahun", ujarnya lembut, membuat Locke merasa malu dengan keluhannya tadi. Scholar tu lalu meraih sebuah benda yang tersandar di sisi mejanya, sebuah kruk. Dan saat scholar itu melangkah meninggalkan meja, tampak jelas bagi Reveline dan Locke bahwa scholar itu telah kehilangan salah satu kakinya.

Locke berusaha mengalihkan pandangan darri scholar itu yang berjalan perlahan dengan kruk ke aranya demi membuang rasa tak enak yang muncul dalam hatinya, tapi dengan tenangnya Reveline bertanya pada scholar itu, "Maaf, tapi kalau boleh saya tahu... apa yang terjadi dengan kaki anda yang satunya?"

Scholar itu terdiam sejenak, memperlihatkan sisi keluguan pada wajah muramnya.

"Dark War tiga tahun lalu... memberikan salah satu kakiku sebagai mangsa stone curse salah satu prajurit kegelapan. Kutukan itu begitu menyeramkan sehingga tak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Untungnya aku segera mendispell stone curse itu sehingga hanya kakiku saja yang membatu dan harus dipotong. Begitu cepat dan... ah sudahlah, ayo kita keluar dari sini", terang scholar itu.

Ia lalu mengaja Locke dan Reveline keluar melalui pintu yang lain dari pada waktu mereka masuk. Dan begitu mereka keluar dari pintu itu, wangi segar rumput basah segera menyerbu hidung dan menimbulkan perasaan menyenangkan.

"Hoo... ini...", gumam Locke tak sadar.

"Benar... ini kompleks kastil Valkyrie. Ohya.. namaku Adrianne, Adrianne Rufford, aku adalah sekretaris kedua langsung Raja Ares sejak sebelum Dark War. Aku sudah melihat kemampuan kalian yang mengesankan dan sekarang aku ingin membawa kalian menemui raja sendiri. Beliau pasti senang mendapatkan calon Kingdom Guardian yang sekuat kalian", puji Adrianne. Locke hanya bisa cengar cengir di belakang.

Mereka berdua berjalan melintasi kompleks kastil Valkyrie yang diatur sedemkian rupa sehingga kemegahannya nyaris menyerupai Asgard, mengabaikan banyaknya darah yang sudah pernah tertumpah disini demi hak kepemilikan kastil pada saat saat War of Emperium.

"Ohya... Adrianne, aku ada pertanyaan", jar Locke tiba tiba. Adrianne menghentikan lanngkahnya dan menoleh pada Locke.

"Ya? Ada apa?", jawabnya halus.

"Berapa umurmu?", tanya Locke dengan wajah lugu. Adrianne tersenyum, nyaris tertawa terbahak, tapi ditahannya.

"Umurku? Kalian pasti mengira aku berbohong kalau aku jujur tentang umurku...", jawab Adrianne, nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit lebih menyenangkan daripada tadi.

"Memang berapa umurmu? Bagiku kau terlihat seperti berumur 27 tahun atau lebih, terlepas kau sedikit lebih pendek dariku", kata Reveline sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

Adrianne menggeleng.

"Umurku sembilan belas tahun. Aku serius...", jawab Adrianne sambil menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Locke dan reveline yang tak percaya.

"Ehhh??!! Masak c?! Kamu kelihatan tua banget! Udah pantes jadi bapak bapak!", seru Locke tertahan, kalau bukan karena sedang berada di kompleks Valkyrie Locke pasti sudah teriak sekeras raungan Baphomet.

"Hmm.... kayaknya kamu kurang ketawa deh buatku wajah kamu nyaris nunjukin kalau kamu sudah hidup lebih dari 1000 tahun di dunia dan sudah hampir bosan ", gumam Reveline sambil memainkan rosarionya, pertanda ia sedang sibuk berpikir mempertimbangkan apakah anak di depannya ini memang lebih muda darinya dan Locke yang sudah 22 tahun.

Adrianne tersenyum lagi, dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju katil Valkyrie yang terbesar, Vallkyrie I, Valkyrie Freya, dimana raja bertahta sekaligus tinggal dan bekerja. Raja yang bertahta sejak 5 tahun lalu, bahkan sebelum Dark War pecah, adalah Raja Ares, seorang raja yang relatif masih muda dengan usianya yang 37 tahun. Namun karena saudara tuanya Alex pernah melakukan perbuatan tak termaafkan bagi keluarga kerajaan dan bahkan Rune Midgard itu sendri, maka Ares lah yang didaulat sebagai raja oleh rakyatnya.

Adrianne, Locke, dan Reveline menghadapi sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuat dari batu pahatan dengan besi besi keras dan tajam tertancap di atasnya. Namun bagian tengah dari gerbang itu dihiasi dengan lengkung lengkung indah logam yang dibentuk menyerupai simbol Rune Midgard, sebuah pohon dengan akarnya yang menjalar sampai kemana mana dan cahaya terang yang mengelilingi pohon itu.

Dua orang penjaga yang terkantuk kantuk menjaga masing masing sisi gerbang. Dengan spontan dan tegas Adrianne langsung berteriak kepada kedua penjaga yang langsung terbangun sambil bersungut sungut dan lalu membuka gerbang kecil berukuran satu orang untuk Adrianne.

Tak lama kemudian Adrianne kambali menghampiri Locke dan Reveline.

"Ayo ikuti aku...", ajaknya ramah. Adrianne lalu berjalan masuk melalui gerbang kecil itu diikuti Locke dan Reveline yang sangat tidak terkesan dengan kelalaian penjaga gerbang utama kastil utama kota utama Rune Midgard tadi.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke sebuah pintu kayu yang besar dan langsung menuju sebuah koridor berhawa dingin. Di dinding koridor itu tergantung banyak sekali lukisan lukisan wajah orang rang yang sepertinya dulu pernah tinggal atau berkuasa atas kastil ini.

"Woo... dia ini kan Zanct Maximilliary? Mastersmith terkemuka itu? Tapi dia...", seru Locke di antara kebisuan yang merayapi mereka bertiga.

"Yap... dia juga gugur dengan terhormat pada Dark War. Dia yang.... ah! Kita sudah sampai! Ayo rapikan baju kalian! Di belakang koridor ini adalah ruang rapat untuk pertemuan rutin raja dengan mentri mentrinya, meski sekarang tak ada orang di ruangan itu", ujar Adrianne.

Reveline curiga Adrianne menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam kata katanya karena jarak dari tempat saat ia mengucapkan kata kata itu tadi dengan pintu keluar dari koridor itu masih cukup jauh.

Tapi saat Adrianne membuka pintu ujung koridor itu dengan kunci yang dibawanya, Reveline segera melupakan kecurigaannya.

Ruangan yang disebut Adrianne sebagai ruang rapat itu ternyata adalah ruangan besar dan megah dengan langit langit batu berlukiskan pemandangan langit senja yang terlihat dari dataran timur St. Capitolina's Abbey. Meja besar berbentuk persegi panjang nyaris memenuhi sepertiga ruangan itu dengan tahta berlapiskan emas dan beludru marun diletakkan di ujung meja. Lantai ruangan itu dilapisi karpet lembut dan indah berwarna merah tua dan perak, yang membuat Locke dan Reveline nyaris tak berani menginjaknya.

"Ayo ke sini.. kita akan langsung menemui raja", ujar Adrianne sambil menuju salah satu pintu di ruangan rapat itu. Dengan segera Locke dan Reveline merapikan pakaian mereka yang agak kusut setelah melawan doppelganger tadi.

Adrianne mengetuk pintu besi di depannya, dan setelah terdengar suara yang mempersilakan mereka masuk Adrianne membuka pintu dan mendapati rajanya sedang memeriksa pedang yang terpajang di salah satu lemari kaca di ruangan itu.

"Oh Adrianne! Bagaimana kabarmu? Siapa yang kau bawa ini?", tanya raja Ares dengan ekspresi senang yang tidak disembunyikan setelah melihat Adrianne masuk.

"Errhhh... ini... Locke Rosenheim dan Reveline Sherridan, mereka... mereka ingin melamar menjadi anggota Kingdom Guardian. Eh....", jawab Adrianne terbata bata. Dari sikap tubuhnya entah kenapa Adrianne terlihat sangat salah tingkah, namun Ares mengabaikannya.

Ares, dengan kharismanya yang memang tinggi menatap ke arah mereka bertiga, terutama Adrianne. Berusaha menilai Locke dan Reveline pada tatapan pertama.

"Eh... saya permisi...", ujar Adrianne buru buru.

"Tetap tinggal, Adrianne, aku akan banyak membutuhkanmu hari ini", ujar Ares sambil tersenyum. Lalu Ares kembali ke tempat duduk nyamannya di belakang meja kerjanya diikuti Adrianne yang lalu berdiri di belakang kursi Ares.

"Jadi... tuan Rosenheim dan Tuan Sherridan, kalian yakin ingin bekerja di sini? Sebagai Kingdom Guardian?", tanya Ares dengan santai, memain mainkan pena bulu yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ya, kami yakin seyakin yakinnya, bahkan dengan segala resiko yang mungkin akan kami hadapi, kami tahu dengan segala pengalaman yang sudah kami terima selama ini kami akan mampu mengatasi rintangan apapun", sambut Locke penuh percaya diri.

Ares mengangguk dengan khidmat.

"Kalau begitu... apa yang kalian lakukan selama masa Dark War? Kalau kalian memang berjiwa ksatria bukankah tentunya kalian akan melamar sebagai sukarelawan pada perang itu?", tanya Ares lagi. Dan begitu kata terakhir selesai meluncur dari mulur Ares, ekspresi Locke dan Reveline berubah tegang, mereka berpandangan satu sama lain dengan mimik gelisah.

"Errhhhh... sebenarnya kami melamar melalui divisi Army Morocc... tapi yah, mungkin karena waktu itu kami masih lemah dan tak berpengalaman, jadi yah... kami ditolak.. tapi jangan khawatir, selang tiga tahun setelah itu, yaitu sekarang, kami sudah memiliki kemampuan dan pengalaman yang cukup", jawab Reveline setelah beberapa waktu dibarengi anggukan cemas Locke.

"Jadi begitu... yah, baiklah. Jadi langsung saja, tidak perlu pakai acara formal yang membosankan segala, Adrianne, tolong ambilkan dua emblem kerajaan di laci lemari", pinta Ares pada Adrianne yang dengan segera langsung melaksanakan perintah rajanya. Begitu Adrianne kembali, tangannya menggegam dua buah emblem yang berbentuk simbol kerajaan, berbahan dasar elunium dan pinggirannya terbuat dari selapis tipis emas. Di tengahnya tergores sebuah huruf rune yang berarti angka tiga yang terbuat dari kilau keemasan emperium. Adrianne pun memberikan kedua emblem itu pada Locke dan Reveline.

"Raja Ares, boleh saya bertanya?", ujar Reveline setalah cukup lama ia mengamati emblem itu.

"Ya tentu saja. Oh, tapi tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan raja kecuali ada saat saat formal, panggil aku Ares saja", jawab Ares santai dan lugas.

"Err... Ares, apa arti angka tiga di tengah emblem ini?", tanya Reveline. Locke langsung menyematkan emblem itu di dada kirinya dengan perasaan bangga.

Ares tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itu akan sangat berguna dalam tugas pertama kalian sebagai Kingdom Guardian yang sebentar lagi akan kalian terima", Ares menjawab tanpa menghilangkan senyum kharismatik dari bibirnya.

"Jadi... kami akan langsung menerima tugas? Misi? Sekarang?", ujar Locke nyaris tak percaya, belum ada sedetik ia diterima kerja langsung diberi misi yang mungkin akan berat.

"Yah, kalian bisa berangkat besok, atau lusa. Kalian akan berangkat berdua. Besok pagi temui Adrianne di ruangannya, ia akan menjelaskan segala detil misi kalian, lebih baik sekarang kalian pergi dan persiapkan kebutuhan untuk kira kira perjalanan seminggu", terang Ares sambil melirik Adrianne yang hanya menunduk menatap lantai. Locke dan Reveline mengangguk ragu ragu.

"Mamang garis besar misi ini apa? Pengintaian? Atau apa...", gumam Locke tak jelas, yang memang sebenarnya pertanyaan itu diajukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Ares mendengarnya, dan tiba tiba senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi lebih lebar dan cerah.

"Glast Heim... pergilah ke sana dan kalian akan tahu apa yang haus kalian lakukan berikutnya", jawab Ares mantap.

"Ohh... kita disuruh pergi ke Glastheim, Reveline. Kalo Cuma itu kan gampang!", ujar Locke sambil menyodok pelan perut Reveline dengan sikunya. Reveline mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Err... Ares, kami memiliki satu teman lagi yang kami yakin akan mendaftar juga sebagai Kingdom Guardian. Dia akan datang tak lama setelah ini. Jadi kalau ia diterima, bolehkah ia ikut bersama kami dalam misi ini?", tanya Reveline, teringat akan Aidan yang mungkin masih dalam perjalanan dari Morocc menuju Prontera.

"Pasti pasti... nah pergilah kalian. Persiapkan diri. Aku dan Adrianne akan menunggu kedatangan teman kalian itu", ujar Ares lagi.

Setelah Locke dan Reveline mengucapkan salam dan membungkukkan badan mohon diri, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu, ekspresi Ares berubah tajam.

"Benar mereka....", gumam Ares.

"Ya, tak salah lagi... Glastheim masih ada dalam ingatan mereka... dan mereka yang masih mengingat Glastheim seharusnya..."

"Sudah mati atau seseorang yang tetap berada di dalam Glastheim setelah segel terakhir dilepaskan....", sambung Ares.

"Kecuali kita..."

"Kecuali kita..."

"Orang orang yang ditakdirkan untuk membangkitkan kembali kegelapan itu...."

"Dan seseorang harus melepaskan kutukan ini..."

"Atau Midgard akan hancur, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya...."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight Until The End**

Part dua gabung sama parttiga digabung sekaligus, mwekekekek

**Part Two ~ **

"Hei Reveline... apa kamu nggak ngerasa kayak ada yang ngikutin kita? -_-a", gumam Locke, pada malam sebelum kepergian mereka ke Glastheim. Mereka baru saja pulang dari bar, menuju rumah kontarakan mereka, melalui area tenggara Prontera yang sepi.

"Hmm... masak c? Coba sini aku periksa... Ruwach!", seru Reveline. Seketika itu juga muncullah bola bola cahaya yang mengelilingi Locke dan Reveline. Tak terlihat apa apa. Tapi saat Reveline mengehela napas, meremehkan insting Locke yang mungkin salah, Locke melihat sesosok bayangan perlahan muncul tepat di belakang tubuh Reveline.

"Reveline! Di belakangmu!", seru Locke seraya refleks mencabut Zweihandernya dan nyaris mengayunkannya menebas tubuh Reveline menjadi dua kalau tidak terdengar suara denting logam yang beradu dengan pedang dua tangannya.

"Hei hei Locke, jangan kasar kasar gitu... aku kan cuma mau becanda...", ujar sosok itu. Bayangan itu ternyata seorang Assassin Cross berambut merah berantakan, yang mengcounter zweihander Locke dengan kedua bilah assassin daggernya dengan wajah setengah panik. Reveline menoleh, mendapati suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Aidan?! Kok baru sekarang dateng? Kamu sudah mau telat...", seru Reveline histeris, mengingat sampai sekarang Aidan bellum juga member kabar padanya dan Locke, padahal esok paginya mereka sudah harus berangkat.

"Jangan khawatir... aku ikut kok ", ujar Aidan menenangkan. Ia lalu menyibakkan scarf merah tua yang melilit lehernya dan menunjukkan emblem yang sama dengan milik Locke dan Reveline.

"Loh? Kok bisa? Kapan kamu...", tanya Locke heran.

"Gini loh... sebenernya aku udah pulang kemaren, buat surprise. Waktu aku datengin rumah kontrakan kalian, ternyata kosong. Trus aku tanya sama Reio, anak sebelah, tau kan? Yang udah kayak adiknya Locke itu loh Nah trus dia bilang kalian baru pergi ke Aldebaran, ngumpulin ransum. Trus juga dia bilang, kalo Locke cerita kalian ke kerajaan dan diterima dan langsung dapet misi, meski Locke ngga mau bilang misi apa sama Reio, jadi yah.... gitu deh", jelas Aidan.

"Oh, jadi kamu cerita ke Reio?", lirik Reveline sengit pada Locke.

"Loh, memang kenapa? Kan Ares ngga bilang klo ini misi rahasia, aku juga ngga kasih tau apa misinya sama Reio, lagian, klo aku ngga cerita ke Reio, mungkin kan Aidan nggak bakal bisa ikut kita?", jawab Locke ngeles.

"Soo... jadi? Lalu? And then?", tanya Aidan berikutnya pada Locke dan Reveline.

"Yaaa... besok kita berangkat bertiga...", ujar Reveline, tersenyum pada ketiga sahabatnya. Locke berteriak penuh semangat, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang belum lama hilang rasa dari mulutnya.

Mereka bertiga tidak tahu apa yang menanti mereka, dan apa yang akan mengkhianati mereka.

***

"Nah... jadi kalian akan berangkat ke sana melalui rute yang sudah ada di peta ini. Sebisa mungkin bergeraklah tanpa diketahui orang banyak, dan jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu misi kalian ini. Kalian sanggup hanya bertiga saja?", tanya Adrianne.

Di depannya Locke mengangguk senang, tak sabar memulai perjalanannya. Di sebelahnya Reveline sibuk menghitung blue gemstone yang ia bawa dalam sebuah kantung kulit. Di belakang mereka Aidan tertidur di bawah sebuah pohon elm yang rindang, tepat di depan Valkyrie Freya.

Adrianne tersenyum, memandang Aidan yang masih tertidur dengan tatapan lucu.

"Baiklah, ini peta kalian. Sampai di sana baru kalian akan tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan selanjutnya, jadi... tolong jangan mati, karena misi ini sangat penting. Nah sekarang aku harus kembali bekerja, selamat jalan", lanjut Adrianne, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah berjalan kembali ke arah kantornya yang gelap dan membosankan.

Locke menghela napas, membuka perkamen bergambar peta kasar Rune Midgard itu, dan memeriksa rute mereka. Reveline membangunkan Aidan untuk memulai perjalanan.

"Baiklah, menurut rute kita harus terus ke utara, memasuki kastil utama dan keluar di pegunungan Mjollnir", ujar Locke tegas berikutnya. Aidan menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

"Kau bercanda?! Kenapa kita harus jauh jauh lewat sana? Bukannya Glastheim akan lebih dekat kalau kita lewat jalur selatan Geffen?!", seru Revelinne mendengar rute yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh Locke.

"Meneketehe! Di sini rutenya memang gitu kok!", ujar Locke membela diri, menyerahkan peta itu ke tangan Reveline. Reveline mengamatinya sejenak dan menutup peta itu lalu menyerahkannya kembali ke Locke dengan mimik tak percaya.

"Misi ini benar benar rahasia yah -_-a", gumam Reveline.

"Hei... tak bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?", tanya Aidan cuek dari belakang mereka.

"Ohya baru ingat... sekeluarnya kita dari kastil utama menuju pegunungan Mjollnir, kita dapet fasilitas tambahan loh! ", seru Locke riang.

"Apa itu? -_-a", tanya Reveline ragu.

***

"TOLONGG~~!!!!! TURUNKAN AKU DARI BINATANG BERBULU INI!!!!! GHYAAA~~~!!!!!", seru Reveline dari atas grand peco yang ditungganginya. Tangannya diikat ke kendalinya dan Reveline tak bisa turun sendiri dari punggung grand peco yang lebih tinggi dan besar dari peco biasa.

"Hei... Locke... bisa kau tenangkan dia? Berisik sekali", ujar Aidan yang berkendara paling depan.

"Tenang saja... ini soal gampang", jawab Locke yang berkendara tepat di sebelah Reveline, menjaga agar high priest itu tidak memilih untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri daripada menaiki grand peco itu.

"Kalau begitu tenangkan dia", ujar Aidan lagi, masih cuek.

"Maafkan aku yah Reveline ^^ daripada kamu tereak tereak begini terus ^^", gumam Locke. Lalu ia menghadapkan tubuh Reveline yang masih histeris ke arahnya dan meninju perutnya. Setelah tangannya menangkap Reveline yang sudah terkulai lemas, ia mengembalikan posisi Reveline bersandar pada punggung grand peconya. Ia lalu menarik grand peco Reveline agar maju menjajari posisi Aidan yang paling depan.

Lalu mereka bertiga berkendara dalam kesunyian, menembus hutan pegunungan Mjollnir yang penuh dengan tanaman sihir dan pepohonan lebat. Angin lembut berdesir di telinga mereka seiring kecepatan mengantarkan mereka ke tujuan. Terdengar bunyi liar serangga serangga ganas penghuni gunung Mjollnir di sekitar mereka, tapi mereka bertiga tahu, dengan grand peco yang kualitasnya tak diragukan lagi, mereka telah melampaui kecepatan yang bisa dikejar serangga berkaki banyak yang lamban itu.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berkendara, dengan Reveline masih tertidur di punggung grand peconya, Aidan menarik kendali grand peconya, menhentikan lajunya.

"Lihat... perjalanan kita sesuai arah... kita sudah sampai di sungai besar... setelah ini kita harus kemana, Locke?", tanya Aidan pada Locke. Sedikit di belakangnya, Locke mengeluarkan peta dari tasnya dan membentangkannya persis di depan hidung.

"Mmm.... kayaknya kita harus menyebrangi sungai, trus ikutin aja sungai ini terussss sampai ke danau besar", jawab Locke, jari jemarinya menelusuri goresan di peta yang sudah ditetapkan sebagai rute mereka.

"Loh? Bukannya danau besar itu Geffen? Katanya misi ini rahasia? Kadang kadang kan utara Geffen ramai juga?", tanya Aidan lagi, berusaha mencerna apa sebetulnya maksud Ares menyuruh mereka melewati rute yang jelas aneh itu. Tapi Locke tersenyum.

"Lalu apa gunanya assassin cross kayak kamu ini? Ayo... kita teruskan perjalanan. Mungkin malam akan menjadi berkat bagi kita...", ujar Locke lagi, lalu menghela grand peconya mendahului Aidan yang masih terdiam bengong di belakangnya.

"Kamu masih punya otak juga ternyata...", gumam Aidan pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Whad did u seii???!!!"

***

"Locke...", panggil Aidan perlahan. Yang dipanggil hanya menjawab dengan deheman lirih.

"Reveline masih pingsan?", tanya Aidan.

"Yup. Aku sengaja memberinya tenaga ekstra tadi. Klo nggak mungkin dia masih heboh sekarang Memang kenapa?", tanya locke balik. Mereka bertiga masih menelusuri sisi utara dari sungai besar, menuju ke danau besar dimana terdapat kota sihir, Geffen di tengahnya. Hutan di sekeliling mereka mengeluarkan suara khas yang membuat hati terasa damai. Tupai tupai, serigala, dan babi hutan berkeliaran bebas di sekitar mereka, begitu juga lebah lebah besar dengan sengat beracun. Tapi mereka tak perduli. Kalau ratu lebah ganas penghuni hutan pegunungan ini alias Mistres keluar, baru mereka akan mengeluarkan senjata.

"Nggak sih. Aku cuma ngerasa ada yang sedikit aneh... dalam misi ini. Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?", ujar Aidan ragu ragu, menatap Locke yang berkendara menjajarinya. Locke tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya yang ceria dan tak dibuat buat itu pada Aidan.

"Yah. Kamu masih, terus bisa percaya padaku. Aku tahu memang sesuatu di masa lalumu membuat kamu sulit untuk percaya pada orang lain. Tapi cobalah untuk percaya, setidaknya padaku, pada Reveline. Bisa kan?", jawab Locke, sebisa mungkin meyakinkan assassin cross minim ekspresi di sampingnya untuk percaya.

Aidan tersenyum, tipis sekali sampai sampai kalau sinar matahari yang kuning cerah tidak menimpa wajahnya saat itu, senyumnya tidak akan terlihat.

"Aku tahu. Akan kucoba. Begini. Pertama tama, Ares menyuruh kita bertiga pergi, hanya bertiga. Kedua, misi ini rahasia. Ketiga, misi ini HANYA pergi ke Glastheim. Keempat, kalau misi rahasia ini memang hanya pergi ke Glastheim, mengapa Ares sampai memberikan emblem ini pada kita?", ujar Aidan menjelaskan keanehannya.

"Lah? Memang emblem apa ini? Perasaan biasa aja... sebuah emblem dengan simbol kerajaan, menandakan kalau kita ini Kingdom Guardian. Reveline juga nggak ngerasa ada yang aneh dengan emblem ini", kata Locke sambil memeriksa emblemnya lagi dengan lebih cermat.

Aidan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan membuat rambut merahnya yang lemas jatuh terjuntai menutupi matanya yang hitam.

"Wajar kalau Reveline tidak tahu. Seumur hidupnya – kecuali saat saat itu – hanya dihabiskan di Prontera atau Aldebaran yang damai. Sangat wajar kalau ia tidak tahu apa arti angka Runic ini kalau ia tidak pernah mengunjungi makam para pejuang Dark War di daerah Umbala yang masih terpencil, atau membaca baca buku kuno yang terlarang tentang asal mula munculnya kekuatan kegelapan pertama di Rune Midgard", terang Aidan. Locke menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan yang mendalam.

"Apa... maksudmu...?", tanya Locke.

Aidan menunduk, menatap tanah yang berlalu di bawah kaki cepat Grand Peconya.

"Angka Runic yang umum diketahui orang sebagai angka tiga ini memiliki empat makna. Pertama, makna yang umum diketahui orang orang kerajaan, yaitu angka tiga, yang berarti akses level tiga, atau dengan kata lain, akses penuh ke tempat tempat terlarang di seluruh Rune Midgard. Kedua, kalau simbol ini diputar 90o ke kiri, akan didapatkan huruf Rune yang berarti _cahaya_, menyimbolkan prajurit cahaya yang memang mengemban tugas untuk melenyapkan kegelapan di hati manusia dan alam ini. Ketiga, kalau diputar 180o, maka akan didapakan kata pilihan atau pilih. Dan yang keempat, entah ini suatu keanehan atau hanya kebetulan saja, akan didapatkan huruf kuno, bukan runic, yang berarti _gelap_. Aku tidak tahu... emblem ini benar benar penuh makna....", jelas Aidan lagi, menatap Locke yang masih sibuk memutar mutar emblemnya begitu Aidan menjelaskan tadi.

"Apa ini berarti...", tanya Locke berikutnya.

"Mungkin kita akan dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan..."

"Atau jawaban..."

"Jawaban mengapa kita berlima bisa berada di Glastheim setelah Dark War..."

"Dan mengapa kita tidak mati saat itu..."

**Part Three ~ **

Malam menjelang. Langit di kejauhan memendarkan cahaya yang diterimanya dari kehidupan di bawahnya. Puncak Geffen Tower yang meruncing terlihat jelas bahkan dari mata Reveline yang seharusnya minus.

Reveline, Locke, dan Aidan sedang mengamati Geffen dari balik pepohonan paling rimbun yang dapat mereka temukan di area utara Geffen, di atas sebuah bukit. Di area yang datar di antara posisi mereka dan Geffen, banyak orang yang berkemah melewatkan malam indah yang penuh bintang ini ataupun hanya sekedar berjalan jalan. Terlihat juga beberapa pengembara atau pedagang yang keluar dari gerbang utara Geffen, mungkin menuju Aldebaran atau Prontera.

"Heran... sudah lama sekali sejak teknomagi warp portal ditemukan, kenapa orang orang masih suka berjalan kaki? Atau menaiki hewan sebagai tunggangan?", gerutu Reveline mengomentari ramainya malam itu.

"Kenapa? Banyak alasan mengenai itu. Salah satunya adalah orang orang itu tidak mau tubuh mereka menjadi lembek atau keahlian mereka mengendalikan hewan sebagai tunggangan berkurang. Bagaimana?", bisik Locke sambil melirik Reveline sinis. Yang dilirik hanya membuang muka sebal.

"Hei hei... sudah kalian berdua. Ada yang akan melewati kita", bisik Aidan dengan suara paling rendah yang ia bisa. Aidan yang diapit Locke dan Reveline pun buru buru menjejalkan kepala kedua sahabatnya itu ke dalam semak semak yang akan menutupi mereka. Mereka bertiga pun diam, mendengarkan, dan melihat apapun yang bisa mereka lihat.

.................

"Sayang... serem banget sih tempatnya. Kamu yakin disini ada tempat bagus?", tanya seorang mage cewek yang digandeng oleh – mungkin pacarnya – seorang knight. Knight itu mengangguk mantap.

"Yeah... malam ini bakal indah sekali", jawab knight itu dengan nada agak menggoda. Sesekali mata knight itu melirik nakal pada tubuh mage di sampingnya yang memang sebagian besar tidak tertutup. Di sekitar kanan bawah kaki mereka, Locke, Reveline, dan Aidan bersembunyi. Mereka bertiga (mau tidak mau) mendengarkan dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh... terus dimana tempat bagus itu? Perasaanku, disekitar sini hanya ada hutan saja", ujar mage itu sambil menyibak nyibakkan semak persis di atas kepala Locke.

"Kamu mau tahu?", tanya knight itu. Si mage mengangguk mengiyakan. Perlahan si knight mendekati mage itu dan serta merta memeluk tubuhnya. Kedua orang itu jadi sangat mepet dengan persembunyian Locke dkk.

"Yuk... kita lakukan sesuatu yang indah disini. Tidak ada orang kan disini?", gumam knight itu bernapsu. Ia lalu memojokkan tubuh mage itu ke pohon terdekat dan mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Si mage tak berdaya menghadapi knight yang lebih kuat darinya dan mulutnya dibekap pula.

"Hmmphhhhh....mmhhhhhh", mage itu mencoba berteriak, tapi ia tak bisa. Bekapan di mulut dan tubuhnya terlalu kuat, sementara knight itu mulai melepaskan mufflernya dan menciumi lehernya.

"ini udah kebangetan...", bisik Locke sesaat sebelum ia berdiri tiba tiba dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghardik keras keras knight mesum itu.

"Aduhh... Locke...", gumam Reveline putus asa.

"HUOI!!! KALAO MAU PERKOSA CEWEK JANGAN DISINI DUONK! BIKIN KACO RENCANA AJA!!!", teriaknya keras keras pada knight itu yang kaget dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada mage di depannya. Tapi detik berikutnya knight itu menghunuskan pedangnya dan menantang Locke.

"Kamu! Dasar orang kurang ajar! Kalu mau giliran bilang aja! Maju kalo berani!", seru knight itu. Mage di sebelahnya jatuh terduduk dan langsung membetulkan pakaiannya.

"Ini tipe knight yang paling aku benci sok kuat tapi ngga punya otak ngga liat bajuku apa", gerutu Locke penuh kemarahan.

Knight itu maju, mengayunkan pedangnya tepat ke kepala Locke. Namun Locke, yang jelas jauh lebih berpengalaman dari knight itu, segera menghindar ke samping dan dengan gerakan yang sanat cepat untuk ukuran Lord Knight, Locke sudah berpindah tempat ke balakang knight itu dan memukul tengkuknya. Knight itu langsung terjatuh pingsan di depan kaki Locke.

"Hmph... bahkan aku nggak perlu ngeluari sepersemilyar kekuatanku -_-a", gumam Locke, memandang sinis pada knight yang tepar itu.

"Lockeeeeeeeee............", ujar sebuah suara tiba tiba. Locke menoleh ke kanannya dan melihat Reveline menatap marah ke arah dirinya.

"Eeh... iya sorry... saya refleks melihat ini.... /sry "

...........

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?", tanya Aidan, melihat knight yang tepar di tanah dan mage cewek yang masih sesenggukan bersandar di sebatang pohon.

"Aku dismember aja deh -_-a gitu aja kok repot. Iya kan Locke?", tanya Reveline pada Locke. Locke hanya bisa mengangguk, tak bisa berkata apa apa karena Reveline men silencenya.

Reveline pun berjongkok tepat di depan kepala knight itu, bibirnya komat kamit merapalkan sesuatu, dan saat sepercik sinar kuning pucat muncul di telapak tangan kanannya ia mengarahkannya ke kepala knight itu. Saat knight itu sudah selesai dibereskan ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri mage itu. Tapi saat ia mendekati mae itu dan menemukan mage itu masih menangis sesenggukan Reveline pun jatuh kasihan. Kemudian diusapnya ke kepala mage itu lembut.

"Sudah sudah... nggak usah nangis lagi. Kamu masih shock yah?", tanya Reveline perlahan. Mage itu menyeka air matanya dan mengangguk.

"Memang banyak orang mesum kayak gitu di dunia. Jadi kalau besok besok kamu diajak ke tempat sepi berduaan kayak tadi lagi jangan mau yah?", ujar Reveline lagi. Mage itu mengangguk dan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Reveline.

"M..makasih...", ucapnya terbata bata. Reveline tersenyum.

"Errhhh.... aku mau men dismember kamu yah? Biar kamu nggak inget kejadian tadi lagi...", ujar Reveline seraya mulai mengucapkan spell untuk mendismember seseorang. Mage itu hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Reveline! Tunggu! Lihat itu!", seru Aidan tiba tiba. Reveline yang sudah siap mengarahkan tangannya ke dahi mage itu pun berhenti.

"Ada apa?", tanya Reveline. Spontan Aidan pun menunjuk kerah muffler mage itu yang agak tersembunyi. Reveline pun memeriksa bagian itu setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada mage itu. Dan ternyata di sana tersemat sebuah emblem. Emblem khas yang sangat amat familier bagi mereka bertiga.

"Verenity? Verenity Guild?", gumam Locke perlahan, seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mage itu mengernyitkan matanya, namun kemudian menjawab.

"Bukan Verenity. Tidak ada guild dengan nama itu. Ini adalah lambang guildku, Ralve United. Itu adalah guild yang paling besar di Geffen dan menguasai kelima kastil Britoniah sekaligus. Kalian pernah dengar?", ujar mage itu.

"Siapa... siapa ketua guildmu?", tanya Reveline dengan raut wajah agak serius.

"Aku tidak tahu nama lengkapnya, ia juga jarang muncul dan hanya beberapa di antara kami yang pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Tapi yang kutahu nama belakangnya adalah Blackburn...", jawab mage itu.

Serempak Locke, Reveline, dan Aidan berpandang pandangan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mendismemberku, tapi kau harus mengantarkanku ke tempat dimana ketua guildmu itu bisa ditemui", ujar Reveline kemudian.

Mage itu mengangguk.

***

"Sudah sampai... disinilah tempat dimana biasanya para petinggi dari guild kami berkumpul", ujar mage itu. Di depannya berdiri sebuah bangunan megah yang berasitektur khas Britoniah, kastil sihir yang mengutamakan kebesaran Odin sebagai pelindungnya.

"Hmm... ternyata itu memang bukan lambang Verenity, Reveline. Lihat, huruf Rune nya tidak bertuliskan Forever Eternity. Tapi karena garis di sebelah lingkaran itu tidak tegak, memang bisa dibaca Ralve", ujar Aidan tiba tiba sambil menunjuk ke panji panji guild yang tergantung di tiang kayu persis di depan gerbang kastil. Reveline hanya diam saja mengamati.

"Lalu, dimana tuan Blackburn itu bisa ditemui?", tanya Locke pada mage yang memimpin jalan mereka. Jauh di belakang mereka kota Geffen mulai meredup, malam larut telah turun.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi wakil ketua Eunisse Hilliard selalu tinggal di bangunan ini. Mungkin kalian ingin bicara dengannya?", tanya mage itu lagi.

"Antarkan kami padanya", ujar Reveline.

Mereka lalu masuk ke teras bangunan itu dan memasuki lorong panjang di sayap utara gedung yang gelap meski megah itu. Lorong panjang dan lembap itu terasa begitu tak nyaman pada malam hari yang seharusnya terasa sejuk ini. Lorong itu berujung di sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari batu. Di depan pintu inilah mereka berempat berhenti.

"Tunggu sebentar", ujar mage itu. Ia melepaskan emblem dari mufflernya, dan menggunakannya sebagai kunci untuk membuka pintu itu. Lalu mereka bertiga masuk disambut kegelapan yang seakan tak berujung. Mage itu mengcast fireball dan Reveline mengcast Ruwach. Cahaya tipis namun menghangatkan menerangi bagian dalam gedung itu. Sebuah aula besar dan dingin menaungi kepala mereka. Tidak semegah aula utama Valkyrie, meski aula ini lebih besar. Aula ini terkesan sangat dingin dan kejam. Aroma amis darah meski tak begitu kentara masih terasa mengambang di udara. Mengingat begitu banyaknya perang yang telah terjadi hanya untuk memperebutkan kastil ini, hal itu terasa masuk akal.

"Pintar sekali... dengan sistem kunci seperti ini, maka hanya anggota guild yang bisa masuk, atau setidaknya membawa orang masuk", komentar Reveline yang ditujukan pada mage itu yang membuka hampir semua pintu dengan emblem key itu. Mage itu tersenyum.

"Tidak juga. Emblem ini hanya emblem bagi member biasa. Tidak punya akses ke semua ruangan di kastil ini maupun di kastil Britoniah lain. Emblemku ini hanya bisa dipakai untuk membuka pintu ruang ruang utama dan umum di kastil Britoniah pusat", terang mage itu lagi.

"Oh... lalu di mana ruangan wakil ketua guildmu itu?", tanya Locke.

"Tepat di sebelah ruangan ketua guild. Kalian juga lihat kan? Ruangan yang ventilasinya memancarkan cahaya lilin itu? Sebentar lagi kita sampai", ujar mage itu. Tapi belum sempat mereka berempat berjalan lagi, sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Tak perlu jauh jauh, aku sudah ada disini. Ngomong ngomong, siapa mereka ini?", ujar suara itu mendadak. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang high wizard wanita, dengan mini glasses bertengger di hidungnya. Fireball fireball kecil terlihat mengelilingi tubuhnya sehingga membuat ruangan lebih terang. Rambut high wizard itu hitam berantakan, matanya sayu, tangan kirinya menggenggam mug berisi entah minuman apa.

"Eh... tuan tuan ini datang dari Valkyrie. Mereka memaksa saya untuk membawa mereka ke ketua guild, tapi karena saya tidak tahu dimana ketua berada, saya membawa mereka kesini", terang mage itu agak gugup. High wizard itu mengangguk angguk khidmat lalu menyeruput sedikit dari mug yang digenggamnya.

"Ya ya aku tahu. Kamu boleh pergi", jawab high wizard itu. Lalu mereka pun menunggu sampai sosok mage itu menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"Well... apakah sekarang aku bisa tahu siapa kalian ini sebenarnya?", tanya high wizard itu, masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

"Apa kau benar Eunisse Hilliard?", tanya Reveline. High wizard bernama Eunisse itu mengangguk.

"Yap. Aku wakil ketua guild ini. Eltrand sedang tidak ada di tempat kalau kalian mencarinya. Tapi kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa kalian?", tanya Eunisse lagi.

"Aku Reveline Sherridan", jawab Reveline singkat.

"Aidan Fairburn", ujar assassin cross itu lebih singkat.

"Ehh.. aku Locke Rosenheim. Lord Knight paling tampan yang pernah ada", jawab Locke jauh lebih panjang dari teman temannya.

"Baiklah tuan high priest, assassin cross, dan lord knight yang narsis. Kita bicara di ruang kerjaku, tidak enak berdiri lama lama di ruangan lembap dan apak begini", ajak Eunisse. Reveline, Aidan, dan Locke pun mengikuti langkah pelan pelan Eunisse yang berjalan santai sambil menyeruput minumannya. Tak berani mendahului saking lemotnya Eunisse berjalan, bukan apa apa, hanya takut dikira tidak sopan.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke ruang kerja Eunisse. Ruang kerja itu suasananya jauh dari kastil bagian luar. Ruangan itu hangat dan nyaman, lengkap dengan perapian yang suhunya bisa diatur panas dinginnya, sofa biru muda yang empuk dan lembut, vas bunga berisi bunga lily merah yang nyaman dilihat, dan sederetan barang lainnya yang membuat ruang ini terasa lebih pantas disebut ruang santai daripada ruang kerja. Namun mereka bertiga sama sekali tak menyesal berkunjung ke sana.

"Mau kopi? Atau teh?", tawar Eunisse setelah mereka bertiga melesakkan diri tenggelam dalam sofa yang memang sangat nyaman itu.

"Eh, aku kopi dengan banyak creamer. Kalau Aidan kopi pahit kan?", seru Locke bersemangat sambil melirik ke arah Aidan. Aidan hanya mengangguk saja, mungkin karena setuju mungkin karena ngantuk.

"Aku segelas teh saja. Kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatan", ujar Reveline.

Eunisse tersenyum tipis, mengambil sebuah teko dari keramik dari meja di sudut ruangan. Lalu ia menggenggam teko itu dan beberapa detik kemudian dari mulut teko itu mengepullah asap tipis. Air panas sudah siap. Locke tertawa pelan melihat hal itu.

"Praktis yah jadi wizard?", komentarnya lucu. Eunisse tersenyum lagi, disiapkannya tiga mug dan mengisinya sesuai dengan minuman permintaan dari masing masing orang. Setelah jadi ia pun memberikannya kepada ketiga orang yang kelihatannya terbuai di dalam sofa empuk itu.

"Jadi... mengapa kalian ingin sekali bertemu Eltrand? Toh, dia hanya ketua guild biasa yang selalu sibuk setiap saat", ujar Eunisse.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Emblem guild ini... sepertinya kami bertiga pernah melihatnya, dan kami kenal orang bermarga Blackburn itu, maksudku, sedikit sekali orang dengan nama marga itu di Rune Midgard", terang Reveline.

"Lalu? Dimana kalian pernah melihat emblem guild Ralve ini? Ini juga hanya lambang biasa, konvensional. Seekor kuda hitam yang terbang dengan sayap dilatar belakangi bintang segi lima dengan angka angka runic di tiap sudutnya. Angka yang berada di sudut atas bintang ini juga hanya menunjukkan level akses key yan dimiliki emblem tersebut. Angka angka tersebut memang aneh. Kode aksesnya adalah angka 1, 3, 6, 7, dan 9 sebagai kode akses tertinggi. Apa ada yang aneh?", tanya Eunisse sambil menggambarkan emblem guild mereka dengan kata kata.

Tiba tiba Aidan, yang dari tadi hanya bersandar sambil merem melek menyeruput kopi pahitnya angkat bicara.

"Itu bukan kuda biasa. Kuda itu berkaki enam kalau mau kau cermati. Sangat aneh kalau kau tidak mengenali kuda siapa yang berkaki enam. Juga angka angka itu. Kalau angka iitu tidak berada di sudut paling atas angka itu tidak dicetak tegak kan? Aku bisa membayangkannya, beberapa angka itu, kalau diputar balik dan digabungkan menurut aturan tertentu akan membentuk sebuah kata, setidaknya huruf dalam bahasa kuno. Emblem kalian benar benar memiliki banyak arti, meski aku yakin, masih banyak sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam penampakan konvensional emblem ini", jelas Aidan panjang lebar. Setelah itu Aidan menyeruput kopi pahitya lagi, dan kembali menyandarkan diri ke sofa dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Raut wajah Eunisse berubah seakan tak percaya.

"Dan satu lagi. Kami pernah melihat emblem yang sama seperti itu, di dada pasukan khusus yang dikirim untuk menumpas musuh di Dark War tiga tahun lalu. Jujur saja, kami ada di sana waktu itu, dan kami kenal pemimpin pasukan itu, yang mati saat berusaha keluar dari sana bersama kami. Dan saat itu, mereka yang mengusung panji panji yang bergambar sama dengan emblem ini mengaku berasal dari sebuah guild besar bernama Verenity", kata Reveline dengan singkat, langsung, dan cepat. Eunisse tampak bingung.

"Apa? Apa itu Glast Heim? Dark War? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan!", seru Eunisse kebingungan.

"Wajar saja. Setelah seal terakhir dilepaskan, semua orang yang berada di luar Glast Heim tidak akan pernah mengingat ingat kota itu lagi. Sebuah akhir yang sangat tragis untuk kota sebesar itu", lanjut Reveline lagi.

"Sebuah kota? Lalu kenapa kalian masih bisa mengingat kota itu kalau kota itu memang ada?", tanya Eunisse, masih bingung.

"Itu karena kami masih berada di dalam kota itu setelah penyegelan terakhir oleh high priest kerajaan. Aku tahu kau bingung, makanya, antarkan kami pada Eltrand, dan mungkin kau akan tahu semuanya tentang hal yang baru mengusik benakmu malam ini. Aku tahu rasa penasaran tak akan mudah diusir dari otak high wizard sepertimu. Makanya kami butuh kau untuk mengungkap semua yang terjadi malam itu. Kemanakah Eltrand pergi sekarang ini?", tanya Reveline langsung, menuju pokok pembicaraan.

Locke menggenggam mugnya erat erat, seakan takut mug itu akan terlepas dari tangannya. Aidan terlihat terkantuk kantuk di tempatnya duduk, namun matanya menatap tajam ke depan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

"Well yeah, jujur saja aku sangat tertarik dengan semua ini. Aku yakin banyak sekali hal hal yang rakyat Midgard tidak tahu namun kalian mengetahuinya. Dari cerita kalian... aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kalian mengenal Eltrand saat itu, dan kalian melihat Eltrand sudah mati pada akhir perang itu. Apakah aku benar?", tanya Eunisse balik. Aidan mengangguk perlahan. Locke terlihat lebih gugup.

"Lebih tepatnya kami tidak melihat ia mati...", sahut Locke perlahan.

"Namun kami yang membunuhnya...", sambung Aidan, berbisik dengan sangat pelan.


End file.
